


Yours And Mine

by windchijmes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warning: possessive behaviour)</p><p>Since the day Kili is born, Fili belongs to <i>him</i>. Even growing up, Kili is a possessive little tyrant, and his methods include but are not limited to: scaring off their friends who compete with him for Fili's attention and demanding that Fili practise archery with him <i>now</i>. Fili doesn't get why his friends have to tip-toe around his cute, sweet little brother. But as the years go by, he slowly wises up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours And Mine

It looked like a funny, wrinkled doll. Like one of those toys of human children, except it was pink and black and squishy. Mama called it Kili.

Fili was promised a baby brother, not a _Thing_. If that was what baby brothers looked like, Fili wasn’t so sure he wanted one anymore. Then, it squalled and the noise was so loud and rude, Fili decided at once they must give it away to Mister Balin to teach it some manners.

Well, that didn’t happen. What happened was that the squalling, and pooping, and bawling did not stop, and Mama was tired all the time. When she wasn’t, Uncle Thorin was tired. When Fili wanted to be hugged and kissed, they were already doing that with the baby-brother Thing, and they stopped looking at Fili. And it went on for a long, long time.

So, on one night, three months after Kili appeared in the world, Fili went to bed all by himself, burrowed under the blankets, and refused to get out. When Mama called for him, he put the pillow over his head. When Uncle bellowed for him to _come out now_ , Fili stuck his fingers into his ears. They didn’t want him anymore. He hated everyone.

Then the door opened. He heard it but he decided he didn’t. After all, he had a pillow over his head. Loud footsteps came into the room and someone sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Nothing happened at first.

Suspiciously, Fili turned his head under the blanket and tried to peer out from under it. He could see his Uncle’s boots. They were big and angry-looking, like what he imagined his Uncle’s face to look like now.

“Are you in there, Fili?”

He jumped at the sound of his Uncle’s voice. But then he remembered he was _still angry_. “No!” he said fiercely.

There was a deep sigh from outside the blanket. “Then I’ll have to go in and find you.”

Still, nothing happened.

Fili was going to shout _no_ again, when a big hand lifted the edge of the blanket, then the pillow, and started to crawl inside slowly and scarily. Fili held his breath, eyes wide, and began to wriggle away carefully. But the Hand came after him, creeping over the sheets – and suddenly grasped Fili’s sleeve! He sucked in a huge breath, keeping very, very still. The evil Hand moved up to his cheek and tickled him.

Fili giggled – and quickly stuffed his fists into his mouth. But it was too late.

“There you are,” the voice outside growled, then the Hand grabbed Fili’s arm and tugged him out from under his blanket castle.

Squealing and giggling and struggling to squirm away, Fili finally gave up as he was gathered by a huge arm and tucked against a broad, warm chest. It was so long since he had been carried like that, Fili was busy snuggling into his Uncle’s neck before he saw that bundle in his Uncle’s _other_ arm.

The brother. _Not again_. Fili stopped moving and crossed his arms, turning his head the other way.

“Fili,” Uncle rumbled deeply in his chest.

Fili shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t want him.”

“Hm,” that was all Uncle said. He kept quiet for a while, before continuing.  “But he seems to want you.”

Fili did not look at them for a long moment. Then, strange noises reached his ears. Funny noises that remind him of wee baby animals and bubbles in his bath. Bottom lip still jutting out sulkily, Fili pretended he was stretching his neck, and took a quick peek at the lump in his Uncle’s arm.

He was so surprised he forgot to be angry. Propped up on Uncle Thorin’s arm, the baby brother was staring right at him out of big, dark eyes. His little red mouth opened and made those bubbling noises again.

Fili blinked. “What’s he saying?”

Peering down at them with stern fondness, Uncle Thorin just raised an eyebrow. “I think he’s saying, he likes you very much.”

“Really?” Fili came a little closer now. The baby brother seemed a bit different somehow. He was still pink and black and squishy, but now his eyes were so bright, and he had a laugh that sounded like chirping hiccups. It was funny. Fili smiled and carefully waved his fingers at his brother.

At once, the baby reached for his fingers with tiny fists.

Fili giggled and poked the baby on one cheek. It was soft and warm, like a meat-bun. He was going to do the same to the other cheek, when a sharp tug on his hair made him squeak.

“Oww!” Fili’s face scrunched up as he tried to pull away. It was no use. The baby had one chubby hand wrapped tightly around his braid, and he was _not_ letting go. Fili’s eyes went very wide as the end of his braid disappeared into the baby’s mouth. “ _Kili_!” he squawked. _Eww_. _Disgusting_.

That was a soft rumble – then another – and Fili realised their Uncle was chuckling under his breath.

“Unnnnnncle…” Fili’s protest rose into a whine. But Uncle Thorin was not helping him at all, so Fili grumbled and fidgeted while the baby gurgled around a mouthful of golden hair.

“I think,” Uncle finally said when he was done with being amused and unhelpful. “Kili is saying _you belong to him_ , Fili.”

And just like, Fili became the property of Kili, baby Heir of Durin.

++++++++++

Seven years later, Fili was aged twelve. A _decade_ and two years old. Old enough to head down to the Market Square on his own to get their loaves of bread and cheese. It was his third visit to the little town and it was just a short walk away. He avoided the huge, hurrying figures of the humans, making sure he kept to the sides of the streets, greeted the shopkeeper, made the purchase, laughingly dodged her large hand as she tried to tousle his braids, then returned home as quickly as he could carrying a sack half his size.

The door to their abode was just looming into sight, when Fili came to a sudden stop. First of all, the door was open. Secondly, there was a small, round figure seated on the porch, cheeks cupped in two hands.

“Kili?” Fili blinked in surprise.

At the sound of its own name, the ball sprung to life, extending short arms and legs, and a toothy grin. It was a blur of wild black hair and blue tunic as it barrelled into Fili.

“Fili!” the little Dwarfling crowed. “Miss you!”

“Wha – Kili – wait!” Fili exclaimed as he tottered backwards from the weight of the groceries, and his brother on top of them. It was little use, really. Kili was only seven, but he was growing rapidly, and getting very _heavy_. With a startled cry, Fili fell backwards and landed on his rump. Painfully. “Oww.”

In an instant, Kili’s eyes widened in worry. “I hurt you?” He was still very much perched on Fili’s lap and he was peering anxiously into Fili’s face.

“No-o…” Fili sighed. His resistance to his little brother’s huge eyes was as good as none. And he sat still, rolling his eyes as Kili’s face lit up with the world’s brightest grin. The wee Dwarfling wound chubby arms around Fili’s neck.

“Carry me,” Kili said imperiously.

“ _No_.” Fili poked a finger into Kili’s nose. “You’re heavy.”

“But I’m tiiiiiiiiiiired…”

Muttering under his breath, some of which were curses that he’d heard Mister Dwalin say before, Fili bent and allowed the younger Dwarfling to clamber onto his back. Now with his brother clinging onto him like a limpet, and struggling to balance the groceries against his chest, Fili slowly and unsteadily walked back into their home.

It didn’t take long for sharp little teeth to clamp onto Fili’s ear. “ _Kili_!” Fili yelped, whirling around. But with the groceries in his arms, he couldn’t get a hand around to smack the little Dwarfling. “Stop biting me!” he said indignantly.

From somewhere on his back, Fili heard Kili chortle unrepentantly. Then, Kili began to nibble on the tip of his ear, as if he was testing its feel. Thank Mahal, he was gentle about it. _The little brat_.

“Mine!” Kili declared around a mouthful of Fili’s ear.

Fili didn’t know what he did to deserve a feral creature of a brother. But that day, he found out that in addition to his hair, his ears also belonged to Kili.

++++++++++

Another eight years passed, and Fili was finally allowed to play with the other Dwarflings in Outer Ered Luin. On condition that he brought Kili along. He was reluctant at first, but Kili had promised to be good and he begged long and hard to be taken along. Also, Kili had looked extra _adorable_ when he was pleading with Fili, not that Fili would _ever_ admit it. Mama managed to weave two braids into Kili’s black hair; his eyes shone with merriment, and he could barely keep from bouncing on his feet.

They made friends quickly with two other Dwarflings, Drogon and Arna. Chase, playfighting, pretend-slaying-of-Orcs, anything was possibly as they spent crisp, spring days in antiqued courtyards. Kili adored the two other Dwarflings, Fili was glad to find playmates, and the days would have continued like this –

Up until the point when Arna had looped her arm around Fili’s as she tugged him away to look at the ancient ruins of what used to be a majestic statue. Fili was a little surprised. No other Dwarfling had touched him like that, except for Kili. But she was smiling and didn’t even look like it was anything to raise a fuss about. So Fili let himself be pulled.

That was when he felt the soft warmth curl into his free hand – and _tighten_.

Fili looked down to see Kili’s hand firmly gripping him. The dark-haired Dwarfling had stopped in his tracks, and now he dug his feet into the ground and tugged Fili in the opposite direction. It reminded Fili of one of their boars when it was being stubborn because Kili was making the same stubborn, bullish face at he and Arna. And he would _not_ say what was wrong. So, Fili had to make up excuses and free himself from Arna’s hold so he could drag his brother away to a corner, Arna’s eyes following them all the way.

“All right,” Fili huffed. He was not able to shake Kili off so now their hands were still interlocked. It was like having a sort of pouting, clinging creature attached to his hand. “What is it?”

“Arna can’t touch you,” Kili told him petulantly. His face was serious under his rakish hair. “Your hands are _mine_.”

“My hands grow on _me_ ,” Fili countered.

Kili tossed his head. “But they belong to _me_.”

It was next to impossible reasoning with that thick-headed Dwarfling brat.

So then, Fili’s hands were added to the list that already included his hair and ears.

++++++++++

Things got a little stranger over the years. Fili began to realise that slowly, but gradually and steadily, his time began to fill up with mostly Kili.

They still played with Arna and Drogon, and many others now that they were striplings. But Fili was starting to notice an odd pattern. Sometimes when his friends said or did something, Kili would flare up. At times, he would even demand that Fili accompany him for archery practice right _that_ moment:

_Fili, you promised to practise with me, and I want to practise now!_

Nothing Fili said would change Kili’s mind, and Fili found that it was just easier and less tiring to go along with it whenever Kili made his inopportune demands.

Or there were other times when Fili would go off with some of his friends without Kili, only to have his brother leap out from behind pillars, or ambush them from the middle of thick hedges, and _growl_ at his friends. Fili thought it was hilarious and insane, like many of the things Kili did, but he slowly realised that his friends didn’t really share his opinion.

They became very careful not to touch him. Or to go too near to him. And even when they did, they always glanced carefully at Kili as if they were expecting something explosive to happen. Drogon called Kili a mad pup and looked ready to thump the little Dwarf every time Kili bristled at him. Arna smiled wryly and tousled the boy’s hair whenever he got into his moods, risking a bigger glare from Kili. Fili let his friends be. He certainly couldn’t force them to change their minds about Kili, even if Kili would always be his precious little brother.

 _Especially_ when Kili’s temperament had gotten so much better now. At thirty-three years of age, he still fought with Fili over the most trivial of things, but if he was at fault, he was much quicker now to admit it and get Fili to forgive him. And he would do it in a contrite, awkwardly-affectionate manner, sidling up to Fili and blurting out his apologies. The moment Fili gruffly obliged, he would then grin and fling his arms around Fili, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

Ah, _that_.

Kili had long stopped his biting habit, replacing it with _kissing_ instead. Well, they were not real kisses, not the kind on the _mouth_. Just pecks on the cheeks and forehead. Fili secretly thought that they were too old now to be exchanging kisses so casually. But Kili loved them, and demanded them, and Fili grew used to them, maybe even liked them.

Besides, if he must say, Fili thought there was something very endearing about the way Kili clung to him. It was too bad their friends didn’t really feel the same way.

++++++++++

Fili, Kili and their friends kept up this strange tip-toeing around one another for years, with no overly-dramatic encounter, up to the night of the harvest feast. By then, Fili was already forty-nine years of age, and Kili not far behind at forty-four. They had been training with weapons and taking lessons under the tutelage of the Elder Dwarves, and had gathered a whole group of friends – lads and lasses their age.

They were at a tavern, and Fili noticed Arna dancing in a circle with other Dwarven lasses. _Everyone_ noticed Arna. She had grown up, and grown _fetching_. Rosy-cheeked and crowned with rich, auburn hair.

And she was not the only one Fili noticed. Even the lads had grown up nicely.  Although he was not yet a fully-mature Dwarf, Drogon was now bearded and broad-chested. Even Kili, who was younger than all of them, had grown tall and lanky. He looked so very much like their mother and Uncle with his wild dark hair, and sharp features. And he looked the best when he smiled; he had a smile that was as bright as it was devious.

Fili was so busy observing all the Dwarves around him, that he did not see her until she was right next to him.

“Hello, Fili,” she greeted.

She was one of the lasses Arna had been dancing with. Although not quite as comely as Arna, she was sweet-faced and had a ready smile. Fili wondered if he should ask her to dance. It seemed the right thing to do.

“Shall we dance?” she said before Fili could even open his mouth.

Smiling, Fili bowed his head and held out his arm, which she took with a laugh, and dragged them both into the centre of the tavern.

Noises and colours burst around Fili, ringing raucously into the air. The music was lively and swept them all up in its carefree rhythm. Fili wheeled on his feet, and whirled with the merry beats of the melody, his partner easily keeping up with him. It wasn’t so difficult or embarrassing after all, dancing with a maiden.

Another song struck up in the air, and all the dancing, moving bodies twirled with the change in music. Through the spaces in the crowd, Fili saw Kili with Arna.

His feet tripped and he lost several beats of the rhythm. Sheepishly, Fili nodded in apology at his lady partner.

She laughed it off, and slowed down, urging him to do the same. “Do you need a rest?”

“What?” Fili said distractedly, gaze riveted on the couple just several paces away. When did Kili get so familiar with Arna?

Kili’s head was bent towards her as he said something. He was smiling too, but Fili could tell at a glance his smile did not reach his eyes the way it usually would. What was he saying? Arna had to tilt her head back to speak with Kili, cheeks blushing pink, and she looked lovely like that. _They_ looked lovely together.

Fili felt a strange hollowness even though the tavern was brimming with song and merriment.

That was when he felt that soft brush of lips on his cheek. It felt and smelt like the fragrant touch of flower petal upon his skin. He blinked a little stupidly. “What – ” He blurted, one hand going to his cheek where she had kissed him.  

She was laughing now, fond and wistful. “That’s for dancing with me.” Her gaze was so gentle. Then she leaned in again without warning, dropping another sweet kiss on his other cheek. “ _This_ one’s for good luck.”

Fili found himself grinning at her, momentarily forgetting the restlessness gnawing at his insides. “Well, my lady,” he winked. “Two kisses and a dance for one night. I think I – ” And that was all Fili got to say before a shadow fell across them.

A figure, all stiff shoulders and wild hair, cut between Fili and his lady partner. Fili found his hand seized by a hard grip, and tugged into a lean-muscled form. A familiar scent of ale and grass and wood filled his nose, and he looked up into blazing, dark eyes.

Without a word, Kili held Fili’s gaze for a long moment, still and intense. Then slowly, he turned towards the lass who had danced with Fili. Kili was smiling his false, not-reaching-the-eyes smile at the lass. “Excuse me. My brother’s leaving with me.”

Not waiting for the girl to answer, or Fili to voice his disapproval, Kili turned on his heels, dragging Fili along by the hand. Fili did resist for a brief moment, long enough to stay his ground and murmur his apologies to the bemused maiden, but Kili yanked insistently on his hand and towed the both of them out of the tavern.

They didn’t speak a word the whole way back home. And they kept their stony silence even as they marched up the stairs to their shared quarters, right up to the point where they shut their door, ensured it was locked and no one would be eavesdropping.

The moment they made sure of their privacy, Fili was ready to flare up. He’d tried his best to be sensible and all, but no, he was angered now and he would give Kili a piece of his mind. He turned on Kili –

“What were you doing?” Kili cried before Fili could utter a sound. The younger Dwarf was starting to vibrate in the way he always did when he was going to erupt into a tantrum.

Fili’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You kissed her!”

“She kissed me!” Fili retorted, his voice rising into a shout. He didn’t know why it mattered, but it did. He did _not_ kiss her.

“You let her! She touched you and _you belong to me_.”

Fili swiftly closed his eyes and began counting to ten. He was coming very dangerously close to clocking Kili across his ludicrous head. This ownership issue that had started since they were Dwarflings was getting out of hand. He was going to put a stop to it before it escalated completely out of control.

Then Fili took a deep breath, and what came out of his mouth was, “What about you and Arna then? Did _you_ kiss her?”

Kili was scowling now, his young features twisted with discomfort and indignation. “She wanted me to.”

Fili felt his chest constrict, as if squeezed by a vice. It was strange; he had not expected to feel like this. Was he jealous of Kili?

“I couldn’t.”

Fili looked up sharply, his breath stilling in his throat. “Why?” Blood was beginning to pound in his ears, and his heartbeat was a thrum in his chest. Why did he need to know? He both dreaded and anticipated Kili’s answer.

Yet Kili displayed none of the trepidation that was wracking Fili. Almost casually, the younger Dwarf shrugged. A moment later, his whole body went rigid and he stared very hard at Fili. “Why do you care?” Just like that, the fury faded from his demeanour. “Are you jealous?” His eyes began to shine with hope and triumph. “Does it upset you that I nearly kissed her?”

Fili bit his lip hard. His first instinct was to say _no_ , but even that sounded false in his heart. It would have been better to be jealous of Kili for getting Arna’s attention. But to be jealous of _Arna_ – that meant – Fili closed his eyes, feeling like he was damned no matter what he replied to Kili.

Long, wiry arms wrapped around Fili’s neck, and Kili’s scent and hair were suddenly all over Fili. “I turned her down,” Kili sighed against his cheek. “Because I’m _yours_.” His tone was clear and untainted by neither shame nor remorse.

If it was possible, Fili felt his heart sink, and soar at the same time. The last nearly five decades of fiery possessiveness, clinging desperation, and scaring their friends like a crazed miniature Orc – all led to _this_. Ownership and belonging and a love that had gone far beyond brotherly boundaries.

Fili could not speak for a long moment. When he finally did, his voice was hoarse. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Fili opened his eyes and stared wearily into the dark curls by his face.

Sensing the distress in his brother’s tone, Kili pulled back a little now. “Of course I do,” Kili scoffed, eyes fierce and bright, not allowing any hesitation or unwillingness on Fili’s part. He gestured to himself, waving at his own head and body. “These are all yours.”

There was something so ridiculously funny about that, despite the complete perversion of their conversation, that Fili found himself reaching across and smacking his brother upside the head. Kili yelped in protest.

“I own you, isn’t that so?” Fili began to smile. “I’m sure that includes that turnip on your neck.”

Kili broke into a small grin. The brothers eyed each other for a long, tensed period. They could both sense the change between them, like something had clicked, and some things fell into place, while others were irrevocably shifted.

However, Fili did not get to think very far or very deeply about their current predicament; Kili was already clambering onto his lap. It was uncomfortable and terribly inappropriate. Kili was as tall as him already and his limbs were long and hard as they curled around Fili.

Before Fili could toss his brother off, Kili took one of his golden braids and touched it to his lips. “Mine,” he sighed and nestled into Fili.

Fili kept very still, using all his will to steady his nerves as Kili pushed his nose, then his lips against Fili’s ear. “Mine,” he continued. It was strange and awkward and unbearably hot, with their bodies tangled together like that. Tension seemed to clog the air as Kili kept up his little game, pressing his mouth over Fili’s skin. Fili’s fingers dug into the sheets as those same lips lingered over his cheek, one after another. It was so different from the kisses he had received earlier from the girl. Kili’s caresses ached with want and longing, and burned like a hot brand on Fili’s skin.

The kisses moved to his jaw, his chin, and Fili felt his eyes begin to flutter close. Then they snapped open again at the tentative touch on his _lips_. Fili recoiled, pulling away completely. He was breathing hard now, chest thrumming with erratic pants. _Did Kili just –_ but the dark-haired stripling was just blinking dazedly at him, a look of wonder on his young face. He raised his fingers to his mouth, then did the same to Fili, tracing the rough pads of his digits over the curve of Fili’s lips.

“That’s mine too,” Kili told him with complete solemnity.

“You can’t do that,” Fili groused, glaring at him, feeling his cheeks begin to warm. “At this rate, every part of me is going to be yours!”

Kili’s eyes widened, then he tossed his head back and chortled loudly. His laugh was as bright and beguiling as his smile, and made Fili recall the chirping hiccups of a gurgling baby from long ago.

When he looked at Fili again, Kili grasped his face and pulled him in close. “Every part of you _is_ mine, Fili. You’re just taking a very long time finding that out, that’s all.”

++++++++++ 

It has taken a long time, indeed. A good twenty and three years, for the brothers to sort out the _yours_ and _mine_ of their relationship, and every other shade in between. But it is to be expected. Fili chafes under the burden of their lineage; duty to country and King is a weight that Fili bears much more heavily than Kili ever would. For many years, his love for Kili had been deep but carefully-restrained. Full, yet never allowed to brim over with untoward tendencies.

Not until Kili took that love and scorched it, tore it apart at its shackles, and redefined it in ways that would damn the both of them to the lowest depths of the netherworlds.

_So be it._

“You were a complete and thorough brat.”

He grunts, not deigning to answer, and concentrates on his task. Three skeins of hair are coiled around his fingers. He braids them neatly and efficiently, marvelling at how the woven strands gleam different shades of gold and brown under the sunlight.

“The way you scared our friends.” Soft chuckling. “They thought you were a terror – and I didn’t understand why. Drogon’s been wanting to ground you into dust for a long time now.”

He sniffs primly. “I’d stitch him to the wall with my arrows before he even gets within fifty paces of me.” He gathers more hair from the golden head cradled against his chest. Then he weaves it into a braid, clasping the end with an ornate silver bead he had fashioned in the forge himself.

“Brat,” Fili rolls his eyes.

Kili shrugs. “Maybe I won’t have to. You won’t let him lay a finger on me.” He does not say it with any smugness or triumph. It is a fact that they both know.

Fili’s eyes open now. They are heavy-lidded and sleepy from the mellow sun-warmth, but there is a gleam of something sharp and dark in their azure depths. “That is true,” Fili sighs, one hand moving up to Kili’s face and prodding him on his cheek. “I won’t let anyone hurt this silly brain.”

Kili grasps his hand and quickly kisses the fingers, before batting it away. “Stop moving. I haven’t finished.” As he rummages through the scattered trinkets for another clasp, he suddenly sees something he does not recognise.

Before he realises it, he’s pounced on it, gripping the innocent leather band overly-hard in his hand. “What is this?” he growls, dangling it before Fili’s face.

“Wha – ?” Fili blinks drowsily, watching the object sway across his gaze. “Oh, that. That’s from Gimli.”

“ _Gimli_?” Kili is genuinely flabbergasted. “Son of Gloin? That blustering ginger boy?”

Fili’s head begins to shake, then Kili realises his bastard of a brother is _laughing_. Curling into Kili’s chest, Fili gives up any restraint and guffaws uncontrollably. “Coming from you, I think that’s a compliment to Gimli.”

It is not amusing in the least bit. Kili does not feel _any_ of the mirth that Fili is afflicted with right now. He just sits up straighter, jostling Fili in his embrace, and brandishes the leather band in one fist. “Return it to him right this moment!” He knows that he sounds entirely unreasonable and ridiculous, flaring up over something so innocuous at the grand age of sixty-seven, but – well –

 _Fili is his_.

His laughter subsiding finally, Fili raises an eyebrow at his brother. There is a teasing curl to his lips and an indulgent, wry glint in his gaze. “I already did. Gimli gave me a clasp, actually. I told him to keep it until he finds the right person to bestow it upon.” He grins at Kili. “That band you’re holding belongs to _yourself_ , dimwit. I thought it’d look nice on your hair.”

Grudgingly, Kili sets the band aside. He is still suspicious and annoyed, and he will not be so easily appeased. “Why would he give you anything? Does he fancy you?” he persists, not letting go of the issue just yet.

“I rather think it’s the hair colour, and not my charming wit and sparkling personality.”

“He can find _his_ own golden Dwarf, and leave _mine_ alone,” Kili is glowering now.

Sighing, Fili half-raises himself on his elbows and _looks_ at Kili. “You are one jealous, possessive, mad little creature, Kili.” Then his eyes soften, and his hand rises up to grip the back of Kili’s neck. He tugs Kili’s head down. “But you’re _my_ mad little creature.”

A slow smile spreads over Kili’s face, reaching all the way to his eyes, and he lowers his head into the kiss.

Later, languid and warmed from the sunlight, they set all talking aside and slip back between the sheets. Fili turns over onto his front and moans with need. He lets Kili cover him and push into him, and arches his back when Kili whispers the word _mine_ over every inch of him. Their hands lace together tightly, urgently. The braids are forgotten, and over the sheets, golden rivers run wild, tangling with black curls, irreversibly intertwined for life.

++++++++++ 

It seems a neverending quest, defining ownership of each other. So, they guard every moment and every lingering touch and they eventually decide:

Several thoughts, certain feelings, particular words – _yours_.

One or two ideas, some emotions, deep and ferocious desires – _mine_.

Love and other unnamed, quietly wondrous things –

_Ours._

 

_finis_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I made everything fluffy. Now and then we need a little bit of fluff in our lives! Or rather, I do.


End file.
